The First Sign of Spring
by samanddianefan10
Summary: After Daphne's father passes unexpectedly, Niles is in the crisis of his life as he tries to find ways to comfort his wife.


It was a normal winter afternoon when Mrs. Woodson knocked on Niles' door.

"I'm with a patient now, Mrs. Woodson. We should be finished in about half an hour. Can you come back then?" Niles smiled patiently as he looked up from his notepad.

"I'm really sorry, Dr. Crane. But I really think you should take this call. It's your mother-in-law. I think there's an emergency. I can reschedule Mr. Andrews if you like."

Alarmed, Niles set his pad down and apologized to his patient. Fortunately for him, Mr. Andrews had a family of his own and was quite understanding and even apologetic as he excused himself.

"Gertrude? What's wrong? Have you locked yourself in the restroom again?" Niles smiled as he recalled the number of 'emergencies' Gertrude had called him about.

"No, you heartless sod! He's gone!"

It was hard for Niles to decipher what was going on with all of Gertrude's sobbing, but he was a professional and counseled people on a daily basis. "I'm sorry, Gertrude. I'm not trying to be insensitive; how can I help you?"

"Me husband's gone! Passed away in his sleep, he did. After a night of drinking himself stupid, I bet you!"

"Daphne's father...dead?"

"No, me other husband, Tom Selleck! Of course it's Daphne's father! Who did you think I was talking about?"

"Oh, Gertrude, I had no idea...I'm so sorry...if there's anything I can do..."

"You can do something for me, all right. You can tell Daphne!"

"I don't know. Maybe that's something she really needs to hear from her mother..." Niles suggested, feeling quite helpless.

"I can't, you bloody fool. I've taken to bed. Me doctors say I need to rest and take care of meself. Nothing a good bottle of one of those fancy drinks your brother keeps on hand wouldn't solve, I told him!"

"I'll talk to Frasier and see what can be done. I think I'd better go home now. Daphne hasn't been feeling well lately and I..." he began to choke up.

"It's not the baby, is it?"

"No, the doctor says he's progressing quite well. I'll talk to you soon, Gertrude."

With that, Niles slowly grabbed his jacket and went for the longest ride of his life. It was only a fifteen minute drive to his home, but it seemed like it went on for eternity.

0000

Daphne was laughing, enjoying a good romantic movie when she looked up and saw her husband home unexpectedly. "Hello, darling. I take it you had some cancellations and wanted to come home and surprise the most beautiful woman in the world..." she grinned.

He frowned, and a little bit too quickly, replied. "No, that's not it."

She pouted and he went over to comfort her. "That's not what I meant. It's just that...it's just that...Oh, Daphne, I love you so much and I don't want anything to ever hurt you! I would do anything I can to take care of you, to protect you, to …'

turning off the tv, Daphne became alarmed. "What's wrong? Niles, you're starting to frighten me. Has something happened to your father?"

Trying not to cry, Niles searched in vain for the comforting words that he knew that his wife would soon be in need of hearing from him. "Daphne, please sit down. We need to talk."

Sensing how serious he was, she obeyed. "Are you all right? Would you like me to fix you some tea? You don't look well."

"Oh, Daphne..." he started to cry, and she took him in his arms.

"Ssh, ssh. Whatever it is can't be all that bad, now can it? You have me and soon we'll have the baby..."

He took her hand and looked at her beautiful, adoring face. "Daphne, there is no easy way for me to tell you this, but your mother and I thought it best that you heard it from me..."

"Me mum? What's she got to do with anything?"

He took a deep breath. "Daphne, your father..." he began to choke up, not sure if he could find the courage to go on.

"Me daddy? Niles, go on."

"Darling, I'm so sorry, but your father passed away last night in his sleep. Daphne...did you hear me?"

Turning all shades of ashen, Daphne slowly walked up and went into the baby's nursery. The grandson he would never know. This couldn't be happening to her, not now. She and her dad had always had their differences, but in her heart she knew he loved her and was looking forward to visiting her and Niles and the new baby. But now...

It took her a minute, but it hit her, and when it did, she started to sob. Niles was right there to hold her, to lovingly brush the hair out of her face. He knew he couldn't be much of a help, but he had to do something, anything to help his wife.

"Daddy?" she looked to Niles for acknowledgment, and he sadly responded with a nod.

"Oh, Niles. He never got to meet me first baby. There's so much he's going to miss out on. I can't...I can't deal with this. I just can't!"

"Daphne, I know this is difficult, but you have me, and my family adores you just as I do. And soon we'll have our son..."

"So this is supposed to make it okay? Trade one life in for another?"

"No, of course that's not what I meant to say."

"It's easy for you to speak like that when you still have your father!" she snapped.

"That is true, but I've lost my mother..."

Suddenly realizing the truth of Niles' statement, she hugged him. "Oh, Niles, I'm so sorry. I just...I just never expected this. He's me daddy!" With that, she broke down even more, leaving Niles absolutely heartbroken.

"I know, and he'll always be your daddy. We'll find some way to honor him..."

"If it weren't for him, I might not be here right now, expecting our son. We got married when we did when me daddy told me...he told me you were quite a keeper. And I know more than ever he was right."

"Daphne...what can I do for you? Anything at all?"

"If you don't mind, I'd like to lay down for a bit. I just think...I think I need to be alone right now." With that, she excused herself to their bedroom.

"You'll never be alone," Niles sighed. Not as long as he could help it.

TBC

**A/N: This will be just a short story, but one I needed to tell. I was pregnant when I lost my father a few years ago, and find myself missing my father at the oddest times. There will be happier times, just bear with me.**


End file.
